


Spoil me rotten.

by Miizurichan



Series: V for Valentine's Day [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, alternative universe-actual jobs, implied argument, lavi is upset, shameless romance, spoiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyki constantly teases Kanda and they get in fights, both Allen and Lavi are fed up with it. How does Tyki make it up to him? Food and romance, naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoil me rotten.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short, dumb and pointless but I love it. I'm quite satisfied with this and I believe both Lavi and Tyki would be suckers for romance. 
> 
> its way too early for valentines day, but it's the only way I'll be able to make place for everything, so bear with me!

Lavi had heard about it from Allen, though the other boy hardly had to open his mouth before Lavi knew what it was about. Tyki had apparently gotten in another fight with Kanda. 

Lavi knew that keeping those two in the same workplace would be a disaster equivalent of hell on earth. They didn’t get along at all. They always tried to blame each other, but both Lavi and Allen knew that both of them were at fault. Kanda was very quick to anger and Tyki knew how to push his buttons. 

It had happened the day before and Allen told him in the morning. He felt his good mood slide away faster than he could sit up in the bed. He thought it was nice of Allen to let him know the easy way, but it still upset him. 

He got out of the bed without looking at Tyki, who was still sleeping, and made his way toward the bathroom. He did his usual routine and when he walked through the bedroom again, he could hear Tyki beginning to wake up. 

He really didn’t want to deal with Tyki acting as if nothing happened, so he just grabbed an apple and a banana before taking his shoes on and walking out of the house. 

The coffee shop where he and Allen worked wasn’t that far away, so he enjoyed the fresh air as long as he could. When he entered the shop he was greeted with the smell of coffee, but it didn’t smell as good as it usually would. 

When he came into the backroom to get changed, he heard Allen talking over the phone. Judging by the angry, almost passive aggressive tone to his voice, he guessed it was Kanda. 

He got on his work uniform quickly and felt his phone vibrate in the apron pocket. ‘God damnit…’ he cursed internally and took it up. When he saw it was Tyki he just pressed the red phone button before putting it down in the apron pocket again. 

He was going to kick his ass if he came by. He was sure he had enough deliveries to do and enough flowers to match up. Lavi groaned just by the thought of seeing Tyki come in the door. 

Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts, Lavi changed the door sign to OPEN and turned on the lights. 

He was in the middle of cleaning the tables when Allen stepped out from the backroom. “I’m guessing you haven’t talked to Tyki about it?” He started to light the small candles on the tables that Lavi had already cleaned. 

“Nope, I haven’t. We even had plans today, since it’s Valentine’s Day and all, but there’s no way I’m going anywhere with him until he grows some spine and stops picking fights.” Lavi sighed and stretched a bit before walking to clean the cloth he used to clean the table with. “What about you?” Lavi turned to look at Allen while turning on the cash register, which was connected to a computer. 

“Same for me, really. Kanda insists it wasn’t his fault, as usual, so I’m fearing this day might just end in disaster. It’s a shame really, that they can’t behave. They’re both adults, so they should act like it.” Allen shook his head and straightened up to tie his hair up in a ponytail. 

Lavi sighed and leaned over the counter. “True that. I doubt it’ll happen anytime soon though. I hope the day goes somewhat okay, for both of us.” He shook his head and Allen agreed with him. 

From the time the first customer came, it was a steady run of customers. Lavi liked the stress; it actually made him feel quite relieved. He didn’t have time to pay attention to anything else than getting orders right, Lavi loved that. 

The day went by surprisingly smoothly and quickly. It felt like it had gone too quick from eight in the morning when he woke up and until now. It was about seven so it was time to close up the shop. 

When Lavi walked up to the door to change the sign, he laughed. “Allen, wow, Allen you totally need to see this.” He turned back to see Allen come out of the backroom. “What is it – Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh, Lavi, could you lock up on your own? Oooh, I don’t know where to put myself right now.” Allen blinked at the sight outside the door. 

Lavi laughed harder. “Of course! Go let that idiot treat you good like he should be doing all the time!” Lavi grinned and all but pushed Allen out the door before waving to them and locking the door. 

He sighed a bit and turned off the lights with a small smile on his lips. The walk to the backroom seemed very long this time, but he didn’t mind. He dreaded to go home. 

When he walked out the backdoor and locked it, he sighed and looked up at the sky. It was cloudless and going towards dark blue. He liked evenings, but this evening wasn’t a good one. 

The walk home didn’t take long and he was surprised to find the door open when he grabbed the handle. ‘Tyki must be home then.’ He sighed and pulled the door open. 

The first thing that met him was the rich smell of Portuguese food. The second thing he meets as he makes his way to the dining room is rose petals. A shitload of rose petals. 

He stops and blinks. “Tyki, the fucks going on?” He looks toward the entrance to the kitchen when he hears footsteps and his breath nearly catches in his throat at the sight. 

Tyki was wearing a dark purple shirt and black suit trousers. To top it all off, he had his thick, curly hair down. The sight almost made Lavi’s anger melt away. Almost. 

“What’s going on is that I have made dinner for us. I know you’re angry, and you do have every right to be.” Tyki was about to say more but Lavi held up a hand and shook his head. 

“You’re damn right I have ever right to be angry, but we’re going to talk this out like the adults we are, while we’re having dinner. Which smells amazing, by the way. What is it?” Lavi looked at Tyki for a bit before heading to the table. 

It was set with tall candles and a dark red tablecloth. Lavi sat down and turned to face Tyki who was walking back toward the oven. “Crispy oven-fried Cod Fish. I was thinking of going with crab, but I remembered that you said you liked this dish, so I decided against it.” Tyki looked at Lavi with a small smile before taking the fish out of the oven and putting it on their respective plates along with all kinds of tasty accessory. 

“Shit, you went through a lot of trouble to make this.” Lavi scratched his neck a bit and sighed “You even dressed up and all, and I’m sitting here like this.” Lavi looked up at Tyki who sighed softly and shook his head before sitting down and pouring some wine for them. 

“Don’t speak like that Lavi. You look stunning the way you are. Besides, I wanted to do this for you. Both because I love you, and because I’m sorry.” Tyki sighed a bit and stared at the wine bottle for a bit before continuing. “Kanda and I made up, so to speak. We’ve made a truce, which would benefit us both.” Tyki took up his glass and held it out for a toast. 

Lavi sighed in relief and raised his glass as well. “I hope it lasts this time. I’m tired, and Allen is tired of the fights. I’m still upset though.” Lavi looked at Tyki and they both took a sip of the wine before starting to eat. 

“I’m aware, but I’m hoping you won’t be at the end of the night.” Tyki smiled a bit to himself as he ate. Lavi looked up in surprise. “You mean there’s more than this coming?” Tyki smiled wider. “Yes there is. I am going to spoil you all night.” Lavi stared down in his food and hurried to stuff his mouth to hide his embarrassment. 

When his heart had finally calmed down more, he looked up to see Tyki looking at him with an amused expression. “Will there be a massage? A full body massage?” Lavi took two more sips of his wine. “Yes, there will be. With that scented oil you love the most.” Tyki smiled and continued eating. 

“Oh you’re going to spoil me so rotten. Damn.” Lavi stroked a hand over his face before drowning the glass of wine to keep his embarrassment at bay while they finished their dinner. 

“So, what do we start with?” Lavi was almost fidgeting in excitement. Tyki walked to him and kissed him softly. “We’re heading for the bath first.” He smiled and took Lavi’s hand, guiding him to the bathroom. 

Lavi was so ready to be spoiled rotten, and he was ready for peace.


End file.
